The Real Games Begin
by hungergamesobsessed210
Summary: 25 years later after the hunger games end, there's a secret still hidden among Katniss, and the people that she no longer has a connection in
1. pt 1 everythings has a start and an end

PT. ONE: 25 years later

We sit on the couch to watch the memorial of the Hunger Games. They play this for each tribute whose life was taken from the last 76 years. They show my mom, Katniss Everdeen then before she became Katniss Mellark with two children whose names are Prima 15 and Trek, 13. They show her "The girl on fire". Looking beautiful as ever than running in a forest trying to save her life. They also show my dad, Peeta Mellark, whose love for mom was from the get go. They show them as star crossed lovers, they showed how my mom did for Rue. I turn around and see my mom buried her face in my dad's chest. She couldn't take the pain of rewatching. After they show the "_Where are they now" _all the people who fought in the war and so on. So far, most of the people are still alive form the war against Capitol. The anthem of Panem played on the t.v as the cuts off.

"I'm going to check on Haymitch" I say. I can't believe Haymitch is still alive. He drinks alcohol like it water in a desert. My mom doesn't say anything but nod her head. I try to sneak into his house but I guess he saw me.

"Hey Prim, try to scare me?"

"Yeah guess that was a fail, so you..."

"Every year, yeah, so how is it? Seeing your mom?"

"Looks painful, I mean how are they supposed to forget?"

"That's the point; this is for _nobody _to forget." He says. For every year, they play the same thing the only thing that would change is the _"Where are they now" _section. I do the usual, make some bread and put some water on for some tea. We ate discussing the memorial.

"So how did you think about your mom your age?" he asked me taking a piece of bread

"Rebelish type, I don't know, she was quite strong, you know?"

"Yeah her first time in the arena when she had got her score, she shot an arrow at the Peacemakers." I busted out laughing.

"No way!" I say he nodded his head and continued to eat his bread.

"I got something for you; you have to promise to do as I say with it. Okay?"

"Okay." He went to the back in his room and came back with a box.

"I want to open when I die; I want you to follow everything that's in here. I want you read it first. **ONLY** you. You got that? I nodded my head as I dunk my tea.

I left soon after he fell asleep. I went to Greasy Sae's for some soup; I sat in the stool and got some chicken and soup.

"Hey, I saw your mom, she was hot"

"Go away Gordan" Gordan's my crush since forever, but he could be ignorant sometimes.

"C'mon Prim cheer up, I didn't mean it okay?"

"Can I just eat my soup in peace?" I say, he looks at me, blows me a kiss and leaves. A couple minutes after that I go home a walk in to find my mom waiting on me.

"Where have you been?"

"To Greasy Sae's after I went to Haymitch's."

"It's late Prim. You shouldn't be out that late"

"Mom, I'm really tired, can I go?" she sighed and nodded her head. Before I drifted off to sleep I heard my mom and dad talking.

"Peeta, I don't know what I did wrong; I mean I don't want her to end up like me." My dad chuckles

"Peeta what are you laughing for? This is not funny!"

" Its just I wouldn't see you being all caring, 25 years ago you didn't give a rats ass about the world and now you're all super mom."

"I'm just so concerned about her."

"You have nothing to worry abut Kat, she's just like you and you turned out fine." I doze off as the night passes me by. The next day I wake up with the sun brightly on my face, the box is staring at me; next to the box is an unpleasant face.

"What are you doing here?" I snap

"Your mom said I can come up here, you know you're beautiful when you're asleep." Gordan said. I take a shower and go to Haymitch's house.

"Haymitch I brought a guest"

"I see Prim, and..."

"Gordan" Gordan says as they shake hands. I do the usual as normal, make tea and bread. Gordan sits next to me as he puts his hand on my leg.

"So, am I seeing mini Gordans and Gordetts?" he say between coughs.

"Are you okay?" I ask Haymitch

"No, just allergies." He replies. We stay for a couple more hours and we leave. District 12 isn't as poor as it was before the war. Most of the people have jobs and we have a real hospital. Gordan and I go into town to go to this fair that was going on for the celebration for the living three tributes they have: Mom, Dad and Haymitch, we stay there for a little while. We make our way back to my home as we stand outside.

"So thanks" I say.

"No prob." He says as he kisses me.

"Should we tell your mom yet? He asks me

"I don't think so" we peck again as I walked through the door. Everybody is waiting for me.

"What's wrong? " I ask

"It's Haymitch" Dad says

"Yeah allergies."

"No, Prim, he's sick, he's gonna die."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: I HAVENT BEEN ON HERE A LONG TIME, SO ILL TRY TO UPDATE IT<strong>


	2. pt 1 her darkest hours so far

My heart just stopped. My mind wanted to say something but it was stuck.

"What?" I croaked.

"Yeah, he doesn't want anybody to see him." But after she said that, I ran out and found myself inside Haymitch's door.

"You can't die!" I said mow with tears in my eyes.

"Prima, I know you can live without me." he said in between coughs.

"No I can't! You can't leave me!" by the time I said that my mom came in."

"Prima, c'mon" my mom said as she grabbed my arm.

"Don't touch me." I snapped

"Prima, remember what I told you." Haymitch said

"No! Why? I can't do this Haymitch!"

"Sweetie, you'll be fine. "

"No, no, no, no! Don't leave me!" by this time, my dad and Trek were pulling me back.

"Remember, you were always my favorite." I shriek as they drive me out.

Trgb Trgb Trgb

When I got home I ran up to my room and sit there. My eyes are puffy and restless as I sit on my bed and look at the door. My mom calls me for dinner, but I decline. I sit there until dawn appears again. I decide to take a shower. I sit back on the bed as I think of Haymitch. I sniffle quietly since my eyes couldn't produce anymore tears as it already did. A knock came on the door.

"Prim, you can't just sit here." My brother Trek came in.

"Trek, please use the door to see your way out."

Haymitch will be in a better place."

"Get OUT!" I screamed. Trek came over and hugged me. I began to sob as I gave in into the hug.

"I'm gonna, miss him I say

"We all are. How do you think mom and dad feel? He helped them during the fight for their life and they took care of him after. They did all of this before you and I came in mind."

He was right, I was being selfish, I thought. Mom and dad would be hurting as much as I was. For the next couple of weeks I did the usual: went to school, talk to Gordan and went home. Another week passed and no news about Haymitch.

"Prima, you okay?" my mom asked, sounding concern.

"Yeah" I say dryly. I lay down on my bed as I cry myself to sleep. Another week passed and my dad checks on Haymitch.

"He went into a coma." He said. We go in one at a time to talk to him. When it's my turn, I see his pale body, a body that seems lifeless. The only thing that appears living is his breathing as I see his chest going up and down.

"Um, I don't know what to say to a non-living Haymitch which is you, but, I know ill remain strong for you, for the promise I made. Gosh I've cried so much you'll be gushing by now. I love you and I'll never forget you" I say as I kiss him on the cheek. As I turn my heel and on my way towards the door, I hear my name in a struggling voice.

"Prima… you… really…. Mean… it?" he asks as I turn back around. I run quickly as I hold his hand, a little too tight though. I pressed my lips together to form a pleasant smile.

"You know I will." I say as I have hot warm tears rolling against my cheeks. He struggles to wipe them as he gives a weakly smile.

"Tttt thanks." He says as his eyes close, but he still has a smile upon his face. His breathing slows down and I hold his hand tighter.

"Don't leave me, stay right here." By now my vision is blurred by the continuous tears that keep forming .there is no answer to my pleas, but a deep inhale breath and no exhale following it.

"NOOO! HAYMITCH! DON'T LEAVE ME! IM BEGGING YOU!" my whole family comes to see a grinning Haymitch and no breath in him.

"Well you know the rumor; they say Haymitch was born smiling too." Trek says. We all look at him as he ducks his head down. His funeral was a couple days later as my dad tells the same joke as Trek did. Gordan and I are in my room as we sit in conformable silence.

"So, what are you gonna do?" he asks me as he puts his arms around me and kisses the tip on my ear.

"Do what I was put up to" I break his grip and grab the envelope and caressing the sides. Gordan stands right behind me and says

"I'm right behind you 100 percent" as he lays me down and begins to make me fell better at the particular moment.


	3. pt1 haymitch's wish and prima's granting

The funeral wasn't that long, because it wasn't that many people in the district and because everybody wanted to rush and get the alcohol that's left. By the time of the reception everybody's smiling and dancing as if they didn't leave a place where you just buried a dead person.

" You alright?" Gordan comes from behind

"How can they just sit here and… laugh?" I sniffle with not one tear producing.

"Everyone copes differently."

"Yeah, but they aren't coping, half of this population just wanted his goddamn liquor. So selfish." I say crossing my arms. Gordan comes in front of me and grabs my hand.

"Come let me show you something. Now close my eyes." I obey him as I follow him into the cold. When we stop, I can hear something in his pockets and him behind me.

"Open your eyes." I open them to see the necklace around my neck. A silver pendant with a half heart on it.

"Where's the other half."

"On the Incredible Hulk." He said as he pointed down there. I roll my eyes as I punch his arm.

"Really where?"

"Where else Sherlock?" He pulls the collar of his shirt down to see his heart half.

" I really like you and I don't want this to stop." He says looking serious. He reaches down and holds my hand. I smile as I snuggle under his arm and look at the stars.

Trgb Trgb Trgb

The morning was hard to think about. I couldn't go to Haymitch because he was dead. I know haw much I'm going to miss his voice, his sarcasm and everything about him. But I know the promise I made to him I have to keep going, for his sake. I look at the box and the vanilla envelope from across my room. I take a deep breath and slowly scoot my feet to the items ahead. I trace the creases of the opening and count to three. I open the envelope to find a letter and a stack of cash. _What the hell am I getting myself into? _ I shake the question out my head and read the letter to myself.

_Dear whoever the hell this is_

_ Apparently, if you are reading this, I have really trusted you with every bone, muscle, and few brain cells I have left for this. Since I am dead and I couldn't do this anyway because of my condition, you are all the hope I have left. The following tape in that box, I need for you to play to the following people. ALL AT ONCE.:_

_Ms. Everdeen: district 8_

_Enorbaria: district 6_

_Beetee: district 13_

_Gale Hawthorne: district 2_

_Johanna Mason: Capital_

_Annie Odair: Capital_

_Now as you can see, not all of them are in the exact same place, so I want you to tell them to come to District 12. Gook luck because the people you're dealing with, you're gonna need it and the trains aren't going to be free so there's the money._

_ Thanks from the dead guy_

_ Haymitch_

Later on Gordan comes over and reads the letter. We are going together because he's been out of district 12 more than a thousands times.

"What time?" he says as he sets the paper down and sits beside me.

"Um, how about midnight, I know a midnight train that goes to district 13."

"Great we can see this Beetee guy."

"I hear he's good with wires."

"Duh everyone's heard it." I roll my eyes at another one of his smart remarks.

"What if this doesn't go the way we think.?" Gordan looks at me and laughs.

"Something going wrong with you? I don't think so. Haymitch chose a great messenger." I smile as he kisses my temple. After Gordan left, Trek came into my room with the sad look on his face.

"What's the matter Treky?" I ask as he looks up.

"You're leaving." He sounded as if someone said that Santa Clause wasn't real. And trust me, I've seen that look.

"It's not for long, I'll be back before you know it, and it's something for Haymitch."

"What are you going to tell mom and dad?" I stay silent for a while. Dammit, I didn't really think about that.

"How about you tell them for me, I'm supposed to go at midnight." I tell him he looks up and holds his hand out. I roll my eyes and give him twenty bucks.

"Okay, what do you want me to tell them."

"Say that , I don't know just make up something. You're a great liar, I'll trust you with that."

"Okay, I'm gonna miss you Pima."

"Again, not gonna be that long okay, I promise. Look I'll call every time I reach somewhere okay?" he nodded his head as I reached in for a hug but gave him a noogie. He runs away from me

"I HATE YOU!" he screams for the top of his lungs.

" I love you too." I yell back.

Trgb Trgb Trgb

I reach the train station which is bare only except a homeless guy and a "exotic dancer". I see Gordan walking towards me. Some the "exotic dance " sees him and runs towards him.

"Looking for a fantasy?" I hear her say.

"Well I'm kinda meeting somebody." His eyes avert to me, gives her some cash and walks to me

"Ready?" he asks me. I nod my head and grab his hand.

"ALL ABOARD!" the train conductor says. We get on the train and head off to district 13.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:HOPE YOU GUYS LUVD IT PROMISE TO WRITE MORE! :)<br>**


End file.
